It Won't Be Long
by Isoletta
Summary: Tous les soirs, Hermione, Ginny et Molly dinent seules en attendant le retour des hommes... Et si c'était leur dernier dîner seules ! résumé temporaire de Potter92 HGRW, Post Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, une nouvelle fic, avec un mini premier chapitre. J'avoue, elle est très inspirée d'un certain auteur, et je ne sais pas très bien où elle va finir. Enfin si, bien sûr, j'ai un plan, mais il se peut qu'elle tourne complètement différement. A vous de voir, donc, n'hésitez pas à reviewer même -surtout- si c'est pour m'engueuler.

Chapitre Un: Où tout commence par une fin.

Encore une journée à attendre. Attendre que l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis me refasse signe de vie après cette si longue absence. Un an déjà qu'il sont partis se battre. Mais moi, je suis plus utile dans l'administration, dans la partie bureaucratique du renseignement. L'Ordre est désormais un organisme gouvernemental, ce qui a des bons et des mauvais côtés. Je n'ai pas le droit de combattre, je suis une femme, et ma connaissance des pratiques magiques me rend plus utile ici, à soigner les blessés en reconnaissant leurs blessures au premier regard ou à trier des fiches, qu'au coeur de l'action. Et pourtant, Merlin sait ce qui m'en coûte de ne pas les rejoindre.

C'est si facile de faire semblant de rien... Je rentre au Terrier chaque soir, pour aider Molly à préparer le dîner, à dresser la table, en attendant que Ginny rentre. Toujours des couverts supplémentaires. De la soupe en quantité industrielle, au cas où... Puis nous dînons, toutes les trois au bout de cette grande table vide d'hommes. Rien ne nous empêche de rire, de nous raconter toutes les anecdotes possibles à propos du bon vieux temps. Quand ils étaient là, que l'alliance de Ginny ne lui faisait pas monter les larmes aux yeux. Car avant de partir, malgré leur âge, Harry a épousé Ginny. Il avait beau hésiter à la livrer si facilement au Lord Noir, il l'a épousée. Ce fut un mariage magnifique, par une belle matinée d'automne. Harry avait 18 ans, Ginny tout juste 17. Trois mois plus tard, Harry partait combattre, et Ron le suivait, ne pouvant supporter son inutilité. Puis les jumeaux avaient fermé -momentanément mais pour une durée indéterminée- leur boutique et s'étaient engagés volontairement, immités peu de temps après par Bill. Charlie travaillait plus dur et plus loin que jamais, et Arthur était parti combattre avec un contingent d'employés du Ministère, affectés aux Armements Non Magiques. Il avait écrit à sa femme pour lui faire part de son incrédulité: comment des gens qui utilisent l'électricité peuvent ils créer des engins si meurtriers?

-Hermione, ma belle, tu pourrais me donner le dossier sur Leopold Whickam?

Je vous présente Jack Glasauer, réformé à cause de sa vue déficiente, mon patron depuis déjà un peu plus de douze mois. Petit, gros, un peu moins que la trentaine, des cheveux d'un blond sale et des traces de sueur dans le dos de sa chemise.

-Bien sûr, Jack.

Sa mission est de gérer cinq jeunes filles ou jeunes femmes entre 16 et 25 ans. Alors bien sûr, il s'en donne à coeur joie. Pensez vous, il n'a jamais été aussi comblé d'attention par des femmes. Parce que ce serait dramatique d'être renvoyée, et pourtant si facile. Il y a tant de gens qui cherchent un emploi qu'on s'estime heureux quoiqu'on ait.

-Merci. Tu peux dire à Julia de venir me voir?

Pauvre Julia. C'est encore une gamine, 16 ans à peine, envoyée ici par ses parents parce que Poudlard n'était plus assez sûr, assez mignonne -personne n'est beau pendant la guerre-, très assidue. Elle m'adresse un grand sourire quand j'entre dans son bureau.

-Hermione, tu as reçu un hibou. Il a failli mourrir en atterrisant.

Errol.

-Merci, Jule! Le chef t'appelle, je te soutiens mentalement.

-J'essaie de revenir vite!

Elle sort de la minuscule pièce que nous partageons à cinq. Les trois autres sont dispersées aux quatre coins de Londres, quelque part entre Les Archives du Ministère, les bureaux officiels de l'Ordre ou Sainte Mangouste. J'ai donc le bureau pour moi seule.

-Bon, viens là, Errol, on va voir ce que Ginny a à me dire.

Je déplie le bout de parchemin que me tend le volatile -de plus en plus déplumé au fil des années- et parcourt les deux malheureuses lignes de texte.

Hermy, rentre au Terrier.

Tout de suite.

Mon Dieu, que s'est il passé?

Je parcours à grandes enjambées le couloir qui me sépare du bureau de mon cher patron et ouvre la porte sans frapper. Julia me regarde d'un air enchanté, elle était apparement en train de se faire administrer un cours magistral sur le classement alphabétique.

-Jack, je dois rentrer, je récuppère mes heures demain.

-Motif?

-Euh... Indisposition.

-Bon, vas-y, j'ai pas le droit de te retenir.

Je dévale les escaliers en courant, me retrouve dans la rue, transplane, me retrouve devant le portail de la cour du Terrier, l'ouvre, traverse la cour, ouvre la porte.

-GIN'! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Dévale alors les escaliers une Ginny hilare qui se jette dans mes bras en hurlant.

-C'EST FINI, MIONE! LA GUERRE EST FINIE!

-Pardon?

-Harry vient de passer, il est déjà reparti au Ministère annoncer la nouvelle au Ministre, mais c'est officiel. Les garçons arrivent ce soir, ils devaient rester là bas un peu plus longtemps pour s'occuper des blessés. Oh! Mione, ils sont de retour ce soir! Maman a déjà commencé à tout préparer, elle pleurait de joie quand elle a appris la nouvelle. Elle est en train de faire tous les lits des garçons, Bill et Charlie vont venir aussi.

-La guerre est finie?

-Hermione, je te connaissait plus rapide... Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de travailler pour ton bourreau des coeurs, et faire un boulot qui te correspond plus. Tu vas pouvoir recommencer à passer des heures à lire des énormes bouquins poussiéreux.

-Mais c'est génial, Gin! Harry a réusssi! Il a battu Voldemort! Oh, Merlin, il t'a donné des détails?

-Il n'avait pas le temps. Il était déçu de ne pas te voir, d'ailleurs. Mais la soirée va y passer, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais quoi? On va préparer un repas comme on en a pas vu depuis longtemps.


	2. Un homme plein de misère

merci à toutes les reviews!

sandhia: Merci! très heureuse que le début te plaise... la suite est là, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi...

athéna XIII: Damned... le blabla du début est ironique, je suis désolée que ça ne se voit pas... Hermione est pleine d'amertume de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis. Enfin bon, je vais as me lancer dans la psychanalyse des persos détournés de Mrs Rowling, c'est pas mon genre. Enfin l'idée est là. Sinon, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise aussi, elle est tellement différente de la première... enfin c'est peut être une illusion d'optique due au fait que c'ets mio qui écrit... en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, n'hésite pas à critiquer tout ton saoul, ça me permet de m'améliorer

sostomate 9: Merci beaucoup! je fais attention à la façon dont j'écris, et j'ai toujours assez peur de ne pas être comprise ou de m'exprimer mal, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que je suis facile à lire! j'ai toujours eu horreur des fics qu'on abandonne au bout de deux lignes tellement c'est lourd... prévenez moi dans ce cas là...

elya: voilà la suite, je suis super heureuse que tu aime! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Les autres, j'ai déjà répondu, je crois!

merci à vous tous, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer si besoin est...

* * *

Nous avons passé l'après midi à préparer des tartes, des gâteaux, à cuisiner le poulet qui n'espérait pas voir sa dernière heure arriver si vite, les pommes de terre et les courgettes du potager. Puis il a fallu aider Molly à préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de ses enfants, et nous sommes montées nous habiller.

Une courte demi-heure plus tard, un craquement sec se fait entendre et Charlie déboule dans la cuisine, un sourire gigantesque accroché aux oreilles.

-Maman! Gin'!

Molly serre son fils dans ses bras. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux et c'est adorable. Puis c'est Ginny qui enlace son frère, alors que ça mère essaie de cacher pudiquement ces marques trop visibles d'amour. Je n'ai droit qu'à une brève accolade et un baiser sonore (Hermione! Tu n'as changé, depuis ta première année... toujours les cheveux emmêlés!). C'est normal, je n'ai rien à faire là. Je me retrouve au beau milieu de ce qui est encore une future réunion de famille, dans une famille qui n'est pas la mienne. Harry en fait maintenant officiellement partie, mais pas moi. Passons. Charlie est enchanté de retrouver sa maison, il la redécouvre complètement.

-Et la goule? Elle est toujours là haut? Elle continue à taper?

-Oh, tu sais mon chéri, on ne l'entend que de la chambre de Ron... On ne s'y rend pas si souvent...

Ginny s'occupe comme elle peut pour tromper son impatience; elle déplace le chaudron, le repose sur le feu, trempe son doigt dans la sauce du poulet, écoute d'une oreille distraite les questions de son frère, vide un tiroir pour trouver un couteau, joue avec sa pointe, le pose sur la table, scrute la pendule où les aiguilles représentant son père, la plupart de ses frères et son mari (Harry a une aiguille à lui, maintenant) sont arrêtées entre "en train de se préparer" et "en déplacement", se lève à nouveau, va observer par la fenêtre. Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié la Ginny amoureuse. C'est vrai, elle n'a que 18 ans. Pourquoi cette guerre a t'elle eu le droit de lui donner le sérieux d'une femme de trente?

Molly aussi est impatiente. Elle est évidemment aux anges de revoir son fils, mais elle ne sera comblée que lorsque sa famille entière sera réunie. Son regard se lève régulièrement vers la pendule. Puis un deux claquement successifs se font entendre: les aiguilles sont passées de "en train de se préparer" à "en déplacement, et de "en déplacement" à "à la maison". Ginny se précipite sur la porte, qui s'ouvre à la volée, laissant le passage à un flot de tignasses rousses. Un vacarme gigantesque envahit la cuisine. Apparement, ils sont passés par la Chaumière au Coquillage et ont embarqué Bill et Fleur au passage. Ginny et Harry n'ont d'yeux et de lèvres que l'un pour l'autre. Molly est entourée par la flopée de ses garçons, Arthur au premier rang, grand enfant qui serre sa femme dans ses bras comme ses fils s'accrochent à leur mère. Je suis happée moi aussi par le flot de câlins et de bonne humeur ambiante. Je me surprend à rire aux éclats entre Fred et George qui m'embrassent chacun sur une joue. La guerre leur a laissé une marque de différenciation: George a maintenant une longue cicatrice sur la moitié de la gorge. Mais cela n'altère pas leur bonne humeur, leur joie de vivre et leur inventivité. Puis après être passée de bras en bras, et avoir retrouvé cette convivialité si Weasley, je me suis retrouvée face à Ron. Le grand Ron, qui a toujours eu l'air si dégingandé et perdu depuis notre première année à Poudlard, lui qui nous dépassait déjà tous d'une tête. Celui qui, la veille de son départ, m'a embrassée, puis expliqué en bredouillant que c'était nécessaire, avant de s'enfuir en courant comme un gamin pris en faute. Je ne l'avais pas revu, depuis.

-Mione! Tu as grandi!

Apparement, ça ne l'a pas marqué plus que ça. En tout cas, il dit toujours n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pris un centimètre depuis plus de deux ans. Mais il me serre contre sa poitrine, preuve tangible s'il en est que ma taille n'a pas changé.

-Dans ce cas, toi aussi. Je t'arrive toujours à la même hauteur. Ca doit être une histoire de proportionnalité.

Comme quoi il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir proférer des niaiseries. Ca doit être l'émotion.

-Tu deviens quoi depuis que je suis parti?

Tout en délicatesse...

-Je croupis dans un bureau sombre, serrée entre une gamine et un vieux porc. La gamine est vraiment sympa. Mais je suis pas fâchée que ce soit fini. Et toi? Des souvenirs poignants?

Nous nous asseyons sur le perron. Il fait chaud et encore à peu près jour.

-Quelques uns, oui. Mais surtout des choses que je voudrais pouvoir oublier. Ca fait cliché, non? Pourtant, je te promet qu'on voit des choses affreuses. J'ai pas super envie de revenir là dessus, en fait.

-Oui... Tu as eu le temps de faire autre chose que combattre?

-Je me suis cultivé. J'ai énormément lu. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait faire. A part écouter de la musique, mais ça c'était officieux. On était pas sensés utiliser des objets moldus, donc je préférerais qu'on ne sache rien de ma collection de CD.

-Tu t'es mis à la culture moldue?

Je n'en reviens pas.

-Juste la musique. Il sont super bons. En tout cas ils ont été, entre les Beatles, les Who, et autres Zombies...

-Je te ferais découvrir les Libertines et les Franz Ferdinand un jour. C'est beaucoup plus récent mais presque aussi bien.

-Si tu le dis...

-Merci pour ton enthousiasme flagrant...

-Désolé... je suis un peu fatigué.

-C'est étonnant, un an de guerre aurait dû te remettre d'aplomb au contraire...

Pourquoi me regarde t'il avec cette tête là? c'était ironique mon ami...

-Bon, t'es vraiment fatigué quoi...

-Heureux que tu l'ai compris. Je vais essayer de résister au repas. Tu as salué Harry?

-Pas eu l'occasion. Il était occupé à dire bonjour à ta soeur.

Il se raidit. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais approuvé leur mariage... ni même leur relation. Enfin bon, a priori, il se contiendra ce soir.

-Je vais le chercher alors.

Ah non, finalement il ne se contiendra pas tant que ça. Il se lève, époussète le devant de son jean, enfonce ses mais dans ses poches, ferme les yeux et expose son visage au soleil couchant.

-C'est bon d'être de retour.

Il reste encore immobile quelques secondes et rentre dans la maison. Mon Dieu, il est encore plus grand vu d'en bas. Je profite de ma solitude pour fermer les yeux moi aussi. C'est drôle de se dire que je vais devoir quitter cette maison. Je m'y était attachée. Et puis avoir une présence à côté de soi, savoir qu'on est pas seule. Molly a été adorable à la mort de mes parents elle m'a accueillie sans me laisser vraiment le choix. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de choisir, ceci dit.

-Hermione! Comment vas tu?

-Harry! Je n'ai pas osé te déranger tout à l'heure. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

-Et moi aussi, tu sais. Je te remercies d'avoir pris soin de Ginny.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai, vous êtes mariés. C'est tellement bizarre de se dire que vous êtes responsables l'un de l'autre maintenant.

-Ca fait déjà un an, Mione, intervient Ron. Tu aurais pu te faire à l'idée.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'ils sont vraiment mariés depuis un an. Il se sont à peine vus depuis.

-On pensait refaire une fête, éventuellement. Très intime, uniquement des proches, pour pouvoir marquer le coup un peu plus formellement.

-C'est une super bonne idée. Je pense que ça vous a manqué... Mais tu risque d'être assez pris, ces prochaines semaines, non?

-Effectivement... Pas mal de choses à régler avec le Ministre, et puis la Gazette et le Chicaneur n'ont pas arrêtés de tirer pendant la guerre, et j'ai déjà reçu des hiboux pour obtenir une interview.

-Tu es prédestiné à ça, mon vieux... conclut Ron en lui assenant une tape dans le dos.

-Oh, mais tu viens avec moi. Tu as aussi eu plus que ta part dans ce qu'on a réussi. En fait, je crois que tu y es pour plus que moi dans cette victoire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Harry, on en a déjà parlé, je ne suis plus le gamin jaloux que j'étais à quatorze ans. C'est toi qui courrait le plus de danger de toute l'Angleterre, Moldus et sorciers confondus.

-Mais c'est toi qui veillait toute la nuit pour élaborer de nouvelles stratégies d'attaque. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce n'était pas toi le Capitaine de l'équipe quand Olivier est parti.

-C'est uniquement grâce aux échecs.

-Ca ne t'as pas empêché d'être génial. Hermione, je te présente l'Homme Qui A Gagné La Guerre.

Les oreilles de Ron le trahissent alors qu'il essaie de se justifier, et j'éclate de rire.

-C'est votre sujet de discussion depuis ce matin?

-Plus ou moins, me répond Ron, avec "Je vais revoir Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

-Apparemment, toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas fait à l'idée.

-Comment veux tu te faire à l'idée que ta soeur se marie avant toi? Et avec ton meilleur ami, en plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu disais, déjà? Que tu n'étais plus le gamin jaloux que tu étais à quatorze ans?

-Bon, j'abandonne. En plus j'ai faim. Je vais piquer un ou deux trucs, je reviens.

-Il ne tient plus en place, remarque Harry, amusé, lorsque Ron tourne le dos. C'est bizarre, pendant toute cette année, il restait assis avec son baladeur collé au oreilles dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Mais je t'avoue que ça faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça.

-Et toi tu vas bien?

-On ne peut mieux. J'ai un moral en acier, et je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma femme. Tu te rends compte, Ginny est ma femme! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux!

-Alors que tu as à peine 19 ans. Ginny avait tellement hâte de te revoir. C'a été vraiment dur pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, ni de toi ni de ses frère et de son père, et qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était de bon ou de mauvaise augure. Mais elle a trouvé un job, qui l'a occupé, et puis elle aidait beaucoup sa mère.

-Un travail?

-Oui elle était serveuse à mi temps au Chaudron Baveur. Elle aurait sans doute préféré les Trois Balais, mais Pré-Au-Lard est beaucoup moins sûr que Londres. Ce n'était pas passionnant, mais ça lui faisait passer le temps et gagner un peu d'argent.

-Tu travaillais, toi aussi, non?

-Oui, je triais de la paperasse dans un service soi disant secret du Ministère. Rien de vraiment interessant. Au contraire même.

-C'est fini maintenant.

Il laissa passer un moment, le regard dans le vague.

-Je crois qu'on va aller habiter en ville, Ginny et moi. Madame Weasley est adorable, mais je ne veux pas être dépendant d'elle et d'Arthur pendant toutes nos premières années de mariage.

-Tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Va voir Ginny tout de suite.

-A table les enfants!

Le diner va être génial.

* * *

Le diner a été génial.

Tout lemonde parlait en même temps, riait aux éclats, racontait sa version de l'année passée. Sans aucun pathos, aucune gène, et aucune amertume. L'ambiance était détendue, pas du tout celle que je m'attendait à trouver chez des hommes qui rentraient d'un an de guerre, de batailles, de tortures et de souffrances. Je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je suis desormais allongée dans mon lit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais devenir. Reprendre mes études, sans doute, comme la bonne première de classe que j'ai toujours été. Prendre un appart quelque part, peut être une collocation. Travailler pendant des années. Réussir mes concours haut la main. Trouvé un emploi bien rémunéré si je le veux bien rémunéré, interessant si je le veux interessant. Et peut être même les deux. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est qu'une réponse, celle qu'on veut m'entendre donner depuis que je suis petite et que je donnerais. Je n'ai aucune raison d'en donner une autre. Mais dans quel domaine vais-je étudier? C'est la question qui me rongeait lors de ma septième année. Quand j'étais trop préoccupée par mon avenir pour me rendre compte de la catastrophe qui nous tombait dessus avec cette guerre. J'en suis au même point unan plus tard, j'ai eu un an de pause pour fuir mes problèmes. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être toujours présents. Que vais je devenir? En dehors de Ginny Ron et Harry, je n'ai jamais vraiment sympathisé avec qui que ce soit. Je m'entend bien avec les filles de mon bureau, mais pas delà à les revoir après le boulot. Harry et Gin sont marriés. Je me fait l'impression d'une vieille, de la fille dont personne ne veut. Le rat de bibliothèque, la miss je sais tout.

Pascal avait raison. L'ennui et la solitude mettent l'homme face à ses problèmes. Mais rien ne m'empêche de ne pas m'ennuyer.

* * *

alors?


	3. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme

Donc voilà, un troisième chapitre... toujours rien à moi, et puis je n'ai pas pu résister au besoin de mettre deux citations d umême bouquin. A vous de deviner le quel

(moui, je sais, ça craint... écoutez, je m'amuse comme je peux!)

eh bien voilà... bonne lecture, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié!

* * *

As tu contracté la manie effroyable

De te faire toujours, partout, des ennemis?

* * *

Déjà midi moins vingt, déjà plusieurs heures que je suis debout. La maison me paraît vide alors qu'elle n'a pas été aussi pleine depuis si longtemps. Les hommes ont apparemment besoin de repos après cette année de combat, de tortures et de souffrance. Et je n'ai aucune difficulté à supposer que Molly et Ginny étaient extenuées d'avoir attendu si longtemps le retour de leurs hommes. Je suis donc seule face aux restes culinaires de la soirée d'hier. Je vais faire la vaisselle, ça m'occupera… je suis vraiment déprimée, apparemment.

-T'as fait du café?

Je sursaute.

-Bonjour Ron. Dans la cafetière, comme il se doit.

-Ah, ouais, bonjour…

Silence à nouveau. Je frotte, il boit.

-Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu as fait, cette année?

-Comment ça?

-Je suppose qu'on est sensés avoir plein de choses à se dire, après une année sans ce voir. Surtout une année comme celle là.

-Tu sais, Ron…

Comment est ce que je vais bien pouvoir finir ma phrase? Lui expliquer qu'à mon meilleur ami, je trouverais énormément de choses à dire, mais que je ne trouve rien à lui raconter?

-Non, je ne sais pas, Hermione.

-Sers moi du café aussi.

-Ne te défile pas, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire?

-Rien, aucun intérêt, c'est déjà oublié.

-Hermione, arrête de me prendre pour un enfant. On a le même âge, toi et moi, et tu t'évertue à me traiter comme un gamin. C'est la même chose pour Harry, d'ailleurs. Fais pas gaffe, Ron, toute façon tu pourras pas comprendre. Ca me gêne au moins autant que toi, la manière dont on s'est quittés, si c'est ça qui te dérange.

-Mais pas du tout, enfin… arrête de toujours vouloir lire dans mes pensées. Tu te plantes neuf fois sur dix.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, que j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête? J'étais fou amoureux de toi, Hermione, j'ai passé un an à écouter de la musique moldue pour penser à toi le plus possible.

Pourquoi étais?

-Et toi, j'arrive, et tout de suite, tu recommences à me traiter avec le plus de condescendance possible, comme si je ne méritais pas la plus petite miette de ton intelligence. Je suis quoi, pour toi?

-Ron, arrête immédiatement ton psychodrame, tu…

-Répond, Hermione, qu'est ce que je représente pour toi? Le meilleur ami de ton meilleur ami? Le boulet que tu as traîné toute ta scolarité? Le frère de ta meilleure copine? Le grand dadais pas trop méchant dont la mère cuisine bien?

-Ron je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus. Je t'interdis de continuer à imaginer que je puisse penser des choses pareilles un seul instant. Tu es mon meilleur ami au moins au même titre que Harry, tu es bien plus qu'un boulet et bien plus que juste le frère de Ginny ou le fils de Molly. Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je me serais laissée faire quand tu m'as dit au revoir? Parce que j'avais pitié de toi? Tu déprimes pour quoi au juste? La vie est belle, mon vieux, la guerre est finie, tu viens de retrouver ta famille et tes amis, c'est même l'été, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus? Tu es vraiment exaspérant, toujours à te plaindre de quelque chose!

Je tourne les talons, avance vers la porte, me retourne encore une fois vers lui.

-Et puis je n'ai jamais considéré que tu étais un gamin, et je ne pensais pas du tout à ça quand tu m'as agressée. T'avais tant besoin que ça d'extérioriser, au point d'interpréter n'importe comment tout ce que je dis?

Je claque définitivement la porte. Si seulement je pouvais croire moi-même à tout ce que je lui ai débité sur l'été et les oiseaux…

* * *

-Mi-o-neuh!

-Hey George.

-Moi c'est Fred.

-Menteur.

-Tu m'énerves, pourquoi est ce que tu nous reconnait alors que notre propre mère en est incapable?

-Chais pas. Une vilaine sorcière a du me lancer un sort à la naissance.

-Oulah... T'es tombée bien bas, toi. Si déprimée que ça? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien de bien grave.

-Menteuse.

-Copieur.

-Bon, tu me dis?

-Rien de particulier à développer... Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire maintenant que la guerre est finie.

-Tu veux venir habiter avec Fred et moi?

Il pose de drôles de questions, parfois.

-Je veux dire, on a une chambre libre assez indépendante, avec porte-fenêtre qui donne sur l'escalier de secours. Ca donne directement sur le chemin de traverse, c'est assez pratique. Enfin c'est une idée en l'air... je dois en parler à Fred et tout, mais si ça peut te dépanner...

-C'est adorable de ta part... Pour l'instant je ne sais même pas si je travaille directement ou si je reprends mes études, mais dès que j'aurais les idées plus claires, je t'en reparles. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

-Je t'en prie. J'en ai juste marre de voir des gens déprimés, alors que mon boulot est justement de les faire marrer.

-Effectivement ça se tient.

George me sourit et se lève en époussetant son pantalon.

-Bon, bah viens me parler dès que t'as un problème, hein?

-Promis.

* * *

Je suis toujours au fond du jardin, sous mon arbre. A moitié endormie, comme d'habitude. Je suis incapable m'endormir dans mon lit, mais cet arbre doit avoir des vertus apaisantes. C'est un tilleul, il y a peut être un lien de cause à effet... toujours est il que j'y suis bien. C'est presque l'endroit que je préfère dans cette maison, et Merlin sait que je l'aime dans son intégralité. C'est là que je viens passer des heures, avec des piles de bouquins moldus. Des livres qui parlent de livres, des livres qui parlent d'arbres. Le rouge et le noir, Un roi sans divertissement, Alice au pays des Merveilles. Des livres qui font rêver, voyager. Des livres qu'on doit lire au calme, loin de tout. Des livres qui ont un univers à eu, et qu'on doit presque lire d'une traîte.

C'est là que je viens écouter de la musique. Du classique, du rock. Du Chopin, du Schubert, du Mozart, du Saint Saens, du Fauré, du Gounod, du Verdi. Les Beatles, les Baby Shambles, les Zombies, Buddy Holly, les Beach Boys, Franz Ferdinand, les Strokes.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de livre, pas de musique, je n'ai que mes réflexions lugubres.

Ron traverse la pelouse avec deux tasses à la main. Il s'assied en tailleur à côté de moi.

Hermione, je suis désolé...

-Je suis désolé Mione...

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Pour rien. Continue.

-Je suis désolé, Mione, je voulais pas être aussi brutal ce matin. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que j'ai changé, moi aussi. Que ce n'est pas seulement sur un coup de tête que je t'ai embrassée avant de partir. Que ce n'était pas un réflexe de gamin apeuré. Je voulais avoir un souvenir avec toi. Et sans Harry. Quelque chose que tu garderais pour toi et que je garderais pour moi. Parce que je te connais un peu, Mione, et je ne pense pas que tu sois allée le dire à qui que se soit.

Il s'arrête. Dans la tirade qu'il prépare ce matin, je suis sans doute sensée donner une réplique. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Il me tends une tasse de café et prends une grande lampée de la sienne. Apparement il a pris l'habitude d'en boire beaucoup.

-Et donc voilà, je voulais te dire que c'était un geste réfléchi, que je n'ai juste pas pu placer au moment ou j'aurais dû. Pour tout te dire, j'étais quasi certain de mourir pendant la guerre, et je voulais l'avoir fait d'avant d'être tué.

Il tient sa tasse de la main gauche et suis le rebords de son index droit. C'est un geste qu'il avait souvent quand il me demandait de passer mes devoirs de potions. Sauf qu'à l'époque c'était du jus de citrouille.

-Et puis tu vois... je ne suis pas mort, et maintenant, j'en suis presque à regretter de l'avoir fait.

Silence.

-Tu vois, j'imaginais un peu le retour des héros... Oh, Ron, tu m'as vraiment manqué! et là, je m'agenouille et je te demande si tu veux pas qu'on commence quelque chose d'un peu officiel... J'ai passé des heures à essayé de trouver la bonne phrase pour te le demander.

Je me tais toujours.

-Et puisque apparement tu t'enfermes dans le mutisme, j'aurais mieux fais de rester ruminer dans ma chambre, et en tout cas j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas t'embrasser.

Il se lève ramasse sa tasse et tourne les talons.

J'aurais du rattraper son pantalon, lui dire de se rassoire et lui répondre. J'aurais dû être courageuse, être une héroïne de roman, faire en sorte que l'histoire se finisse bien. Mais je ne suis capable que de le regarder partir à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine.

Je dois digérer tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Tout ce qui d'après lui le taraudait depuis des années. Tout ce qu'il a eu le courage de me dire, et tout ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre. Je suis une lâche . En un sens, heureusement qu'on ne m'a pas envoyée faire la guerre.

En plus, ça veux dire que c'est à moi de jouer, au prochain coup. Que c'est à moi d'aller le trouver pour m'excuser ou lui expliquer ma version des faits. Alors que je n'en ai aucune idée. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter? Courage une fois dans ta vie, ma fille. Oh!... Délabyrinthez vos sentiments!


End file.
